Mike Kyle
Mike Kyle is a heavyweight and light-heavyweight fighter who has fought in the UFC, Strikeforce, and King of the Cage. Strikeforce Kyle most recently defeated Abongo Humphrey, at light-heavyweight, for Strikeforce, via a rear-naked choke. He has challenged Rafael Cavalcante, the new light-heavyweight champion for Strikeforce, to fight him in a rematch. In their first fight, Kyle had defeated Cavalcante via a hefty technical knockout that some call a fluke and others call an exposure. Cavalcante has yet to respond. Kyle was next rumored to face undefeated Roger Gracie at light-heavyweight in Strikeforce. The fight was post-poned and Kyle instead faced Steve Oliver outside of the promotion. He defeated him via first round TKO. Kyle was next rumored to return to Strikeforce in February to face former light-heavyweight champion Gegard Mousasi. Instead, he replaced an injured Valentijn Overeem against Antonio Silva on less than a week's notice. After an extremely dominant first round for Kyle, Silva knocked Kyle out from mount midway through the second after a close anaconda choke attempt. Kyle was again set to face Mousasi, but he was injured a few weeks before the bout. He was replaced by Keith Jardine. After recovering, Kyle was next rumored to face Rafael Cavalcante. Rumors were also tossed around about the oft-canceled matchup with Mousasi. Instead, Kyle next faced Strikeforce newcomer Marcos Rogerio De Lima. He defeated De Lima via unanimous decision. Kyle was again next set to face Mousasi. He was again injured and replaced by Ovince St. Preux. After recovering, Kyle next signed in early April 2012 for a rematch against former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Rafael Cavalcante. It would possibly be the final Strikeforce fight for both men. Cavalcante defeated Kyle via thirty-three second guillotine choke submission before testing positive for illegal substances and the fight was overturned to a no-contest resulting in a suspension for Cavalcante. Kyle next signed yet again to face Gegard Mousasi. This time the fight actually happened with Mousasi winning via first round rear-naked choke submission. Kyle reportedly retired after the fight. In and Out of WSOF Kyle instead next moved up to heavyweight to fight Valentijn Overeem. Overeem was unfortunately injured and replaced by Bellator veteran Travis Wiuff. Kyle TKOed Wiuff in just twenty-one seconds. Kyle next signed to make his WSOF debut against UFC vet Anthony Johnson, again at heavyweight. Johnson was injured and the fight was rescheduled. Kyle himself was injured shortly before the bout was set to take place and the fight was cancelled. After recovering Kyle did make his WSOF debut against former UFC heavyweight champion Andrei Arlovski losing via unanimous decision. Kyle then fought UFC veteran Anthony Johnson also in WSOF, losing via first round knockout. Kyle next faced Evgeny Erokhin outside of WSOF, losing via second round knockout. He fought Baga Agaev in Abu Dhabi winning via first round guillotine choke submission. Kyle was then set to return to WSOF to fight kickboxer Tyrone Spong, but Spong was injured less than a month before the fight and replaced by UFC veteran Thiago Silva. Fights *Mike Kyle vs. Jason Reed - The fight was Kyle's second fight in a week. *Wes Sims vs. Mike Kyle - After the fight, Wes Sims was cut despite taking the fight on one day's notice. He complained during the fight of Kyle biting him on the chest. *Justin Eilers vs. Mike Kyle - The fight was the UFC debut of Justin Eilers. *James Irvin vs. Mike Kyle - The fight was James Irvin's UFC debut and he came into the fight undefeated and it was at heavyweight. *Mike Kyle vs. Brian Olsen - The fight was for the WEC heavyweight title with Olsen defending. The fight was noted for the brutal illegal kick to a downed opponent delivered by Kyle to Brian Olsen. Kyle was disqualified and suspended from fighting for two years and he was lucky to get off that easy. *Wayne Cole vs. Mike Kyle - The fight was Kyle's first fight in two years, after the controversial fight against Brian Olsen. *Mike Kyle vs. Jon Murphy - The fight was for King of the Cage. *Fabricio Werdum vs. Mike Kyle - The fight was Fabricio Werdum's Strikeforce debut. *Mike Kyle vs. Abongo Humphrey *Antonio Silva vs. Mike Kyle - Kyle replaced an injured Valentijn Overeem on less than a week's notice. *Gegard Mousasi vs. Mike Kyle - It finally happened. The fight was the last Strikeforce fight for both men. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Heavyweight fighters